


Starmora: Jealousy Does Not Look Good On You

by solarsaros



Series: Starmora: Jealousy Is A Cruel Thing [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Jealous Peter Quill, Marvel Universe, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: Peter Quill/Star-Lord takes Gamora out on their first date, and it doesn't exactly go smoothly. Jealous Peter. Starmora.





	Starmora: Jealousy Does Not Look Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter to this in the future that captures his jealousy a little better. I tried to combine his jealousy and insecurities but I think this might focus a little too much on his insecurities idk
> 
> Great. Now the waiter was heading back to their table. Peter just wanted the man to leave them alone. 
> 
> “Everything alright here?” asked the waiter, his eyes on Gamora.
> 
> “We’re fine thanks, buddy,” said Peter, his fist hidden under the table.
> 
> “More wine for the lady?” he asked, gesturing to Gamora’s empty glass. Peter felt completely ignored.
> 
> The man was young, tall, slim, good-looking; he made Peter sick. He hated the way the man looked at Gamora, he swore he saw something behind it, his intentions didn’t’ feel innocent. It felt like the man was flirting with her, from the tone of his voice alone, and Peter didn’t like it. Not only that, but the man had complimented the way Gamora looked when he’d first came up to their table; this had made Peter behave bitter towards him all evening.

First dates weren’t exactly Peters forte. He was used to hooking up with girls and never seeing them again, sticking around to fall in love with them and taking them on a date was brand new to him. 

But Peter knew Gamora was no dating expert; she’d not been on one either.

He wanted to make his first date with her special, so he’d booked a table at the nicest restaurant on Xandar that he could afford. Gamora had insisted that he not do this, telling him they needed to keep the money for emergencies but Peter had told her to ‘chill out’ which only granted him her hard glare.

To say he was only a little nervous would have been a lie. He didn’t want to mess it up. Things had been going incredibly well with Gamora. She was more flirtatious with him, touching him more often too; maybe it was only holding his hand or kissing his cheek, but it was still something. She was allowing herself to be more vulnerable around him, and that was something he knew was a big step for her. It was hard for her but Peter liked her feeling like she could touch him, he was the type of person who preferred actions over words most of the time so her so much as holding his hand was clarification to him that she did indeed like him.

She’d told him she wanted to take things slow, and Peter had told her he was fine with that. He was. He just wondered why she wanted to go slow. Maybe she was too embarrassed to be that intimate with him? Maybe she didn’t find him attractive in that sense? But then she wouldn’t be wanting to be in a relationship with him. 

The more he thought about it, the more self-conscious he felt but he was doing it to himself.

He’d spent a while searching through his closet for what to wear, even though the majority of his clothes were on the floor (and more than likely not clean). Wearing a shirt and tie felt too formal, a t-shirt felt too casual, suit pants looked ridiculous, and his ravager pants had a big tear in the knee. He decided on a shirt, with no tie, and the only other pants option were black jeans so he had to go with them.

When he’d seen Gamora, he felt stupid. She was wearing black, as always, but this time it was a dress. He’d seen her in dresses before, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from thinking of how flawless she looked in that moment; maybe the shots of Whiskey he’d had while getting dressed had gotten to his head. Seeing her toned, green legs always made his head spin, though.

He had been about to compliment her, when she moved to him and brushed back a curl of hair from his forehead.

“You have gone very red, Peter,” she’d pointed out, flattening his shirt with her hands.

“Uh-huh,” was all he’d said, as he stared down at her; he known he’d been gaping at her but he hadn’t seemed to care, and neither had she. “I, uh, I like your hair. Mantis curl it for you?” he’d asked, playing with the ends of it.

Gamora had nodded, smiling up at him. “Your jeans are tight,” she’d commented, slipping her hands into the back pockets.

“That a problem?” 

“Oh, no, never a problem.”

She’d been a little more handsy with him than usual in that moment, and it had given him a confidence boost. But now, sitting in the restaurant, almost all evidence of that confidence had gone. He’d just attempted to feed Gamora from his fork, she’d not know what he was doing. He’d had to explain that he’d seen it in a movie once, that it was meant to be romantic, but Gamora, and even himself, hadn’t found it to be that way. It had just felt awkward.

Great. Now the waiter was heading back to their table. Peter just wanted the man to leave them alone. 

“Everything alright here?” asked the waiter, his eyes on Gamora.

“We’re fine thanks, buddy,” said Peter, his fist hidden under the table.

“More wine for the lady?” he asked, gesturing to Gamora’s empty glass. Peter felt completely ignored.

The man was young, tall, slim, good-looking; he made Peter sick. He hated the way the man looked at Gamora, he swore he saw something behind it, his intentions didn’t’ feel innocent. It felt like the man was flirting with her, from the tone of his voice alone, and Peter didn’t like it. Not only that, but the man had complimented the way Gamora looked when he’d first came up to their table; this had made Peter behave bitter towards him all evening.

“I’m fine, thank you,” smiled Gamora at the waiter, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take these for you,” said the waiter, picking up their plates.

Peter couldn’t stop himself from doing what he did next. He knew she shouldn’t have, but he did. 

He knocked over his glass of wine, it splashing onto the waiter’s pants and shoes and making him jump backwards, almost dropping the plates.

“Woah, sorry there,” said Peter, picking up the glass and rubbing his nose with the other hand as an excuse to hide the smile on his face.

It didn’t take long for the waiter to disappear, and Peter felt smug until he saw Gamora’s disappointed face.

/

“Jealousy does not look good on you, Peter,” hissed Gamora, pulling him into the alley behind the restaurant.

After the incident with the waiter, Peter had insisted they sit at the bar. He'd ordered them their drinks, and felt more comfortable sitting at the bar. He got to be closer to Gamora, have the opportunity to really look at her as they spoke, but it had all fallen apart once more when a man sat beside her.

“Jealous? Pfft, I’m not jealous. Of who – of that guy?” he defended, pointing at the building. “Nah, no way.”

“Your insecurities make you act like an idiot,” she said, sighing, leaning against a wall.

“Me? Insecure? Please, Gamora,” he scoffed. For some reason, he kept moving around and being animated when he spoke.

“You are insecure. I see right through you, Peter Quill.”

“I ain’t insecure or jealous, okay? That guy at the bar was hitting on you and I had every right to make him back off.”

“Oh, you were defending my honour, how nice of you. You’re such a gentleman,” she said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “I know that the man was flirting with me, Peter, but the waiter earlier was not. He was simply being polite, and you got defensive.”

“Yeah, well, you just didn’t see that he was flirting with you. I know what those kind of guys are like.”

“Why? Because you were one?” she said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, okay, I flirted with girls a lot back in the day – so what – point is, both of those guys were flirting with you.”

“Alright, so, if you weren’t jealous, then why did you behave the way you did? Why did you spill your drink over the waiter and punch the other man in the face?”

“Because – because – did you not see the way that waiter was gawking at you, and the guy at the bar so wanted to get in your pants!” he answered, but Gamora still didn’t look satisfied. “Fine, I was jealous, happy now?!” he snapped, throwing his arms up in defeat.

“We aren’t going through all of this for my benefit, Peter, I’m trying to make you realise that you do, in fact, get jealous – and that it is because of your insecurities.”

“I ain’t insecure!”

Halting his pacing around, he stood in front of her with his hands now on his hips.

“Fine,” he faltered. “Maybe I am.”

“Now, that you’ve accepted it,” her voice was softer now. “Are you going to tell me why?”

“Why do you want to take things slow?”

“What?” she asked, looking taken aback. “I – because… I want to make sure we don’t rush into anything and mess things up. I want us to build a healthy relationship, not go in head first and it be over just like that.”

“Oh,” he said, rubbing his nape. “Yeah, see, I didn’t know that.”

“Why did you think I wanted us to go steady?”

“I… I was sorta thinking that, I don’t know, that, maybe… you just weren’t as into me as you had made out.”

“Peter,” she said, gently, holding out her hands and he held them in his. “I like you a lot, you know I do.”

“It’s just… well, you hear what Rocket’s always saying –”

“That you are getting fat?”

Peter nodded, feeling beyond insecure and pathetic as he did.

“You are not getting fat,” she said, simply, with a shake of her head. “Rocket just likes winding you up and knows that saying this does exactly that.”

“But… okay, put me in a room with that waiter and the guy from the bar – you have to choose one of us to be with – who do you pick?”

“You shouldn’t even need to ask that,” she replied, squeezing his hands. “I would pick you. Every time. No matter the line-up.” 

“Oh, yeah?” he said, becoming a little more cheerful.

“Without hesitation,” she smiled, cupping his face. “I am going to try and make it more obvious to you how much I like you from now on.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he grinned.

“Starting now,” she said, and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Peter felt all of the negativity he felt practically float away; his jealousy and insecurities disappearing, for now at least.

He was grinning like an idiot when she pulled back. His arms around her waist, and already missing the feeling of her lips, he pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss.

“So,” he said. “You didn’t think that waiter guy was cute? He was young, slim –”

“Peter, if I looked at him for too long, he would snap in half.”

“Yeah, don’t think he could handle you,” he chuckled.

“You barely can,” she teased. “Are you feeling better, now?”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding reassuringly. “Yeah, I… I was jealous, I guess I’ve just never really experienced it before so didn’t know what was going on. Sorry I messed up our first date.”

Gamora moved some of his hair from his forehead, then ran her hand down his face. “We’ll have plenty more opportunities for dates in the future,” she assured. “Shall we go home? I’ll allow you to dance with me.”

“Oh, you’ll ‘allow’ me, huh, how kind,” he teased. “I’d like that, very much.”


End file.
